


The Royal McGuffin

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: A fairy tale about a King, a Princess, a dragon, and two knights-errant.Prompt: Princess and knight





	The Royal McGuffin

Once upon a time there was a Princess. Her name was Rosaletta, and she was rightly known as the fairest in her land. Her beauty and manner were so sweet that to glimpse her was to love her. One day a great beast with leathery wings and fiery breath stole her away from her castle. Almost mad with grief, the King put out a call for a hero to rescue his dear daughter.

Many traveled to the high tower where the dragon kept its royal prize, but none could slay the monster and rescue Rosaletta. As time passed and the King grew more desperate, he sent his couriers to the most far-flung regions of the world in search of anyone who could bring his child home to him. Untold riches were promised to the seeker who could complete the quest. Also promised, of course, was the hand of the sweet Princess in marriage.

One day, so long after Rosaletta had been taken that the King had begun to lose hope, his sentinels reported a pair of riders on fine horses nearing the castle. As they rode through the town and approached the castle gates, all who saw them were struck by their gleaming armor and handsome faces. At the gates, they were barely able to finish requesting an audience with the King before they were being hustled into his chamber, so eager was he to meet these men.

When they kneeled before the throne and spoke their names, his royal highness gasped as hope filled his broken heart once again. Here, at last, were the most storied heroes of their time: Sir Dean of Winchester, and Sir Cas du Ciel. Many tales had been told and many songs had been sung of these two knights-errant. Their bravery, their beauty, and the purity of their hearts were the stuff of myth. Mothers told their babies, and soldiers told their comrades, of their prowess in battle and their kindness to those in need. But most famous of all was their bond: They were like brothers, and closer than brothers. Never was one seen without the other, and they fought as if they shared a single mind.

They had heard of Rosaletta's capture, and had come to proffer their services. The King was overjoyed. Surely Sir Dean and Sir Cas would be equal to the task of rescuing his daughter. He accepted with alacrity, and offered them free access to anything in the castle – weapons, armor, horses, money, supplies, whatever they might need. The knights asked only for a hearty meal, and a room in which to rest afterwards. They set out before dawn the next morning.

The men were gone less than a week before the sentinels cried out once more: The two riders were returning, and they carried a third! The King, who had been splitting his time between pacing the battlements and failing to sleep, hurriedly threw on a robe and rushed to the gates. 

What he saw when the riders were close brought him to his knees with relief and joy. Behind Sir Cas rode his beloved Rosaletta, looking thin and tired but safe, and happy to be home. Behind Sir Dean was strapped the head of the dragon.

The King wept as his daughter dismounted and rushed into his arms. Through his tears, he was astounded to see that the knights seemed to be preparing to depart.

“Noble sirs, wait! You can't leave yet!” he cried, unwrapping one arm from around the Princess to reach for the reins of Sir Cas's horse. “I owe you so much! I owe you everything! You are the honored guests of my kingdom. Please, stay, enjoy my hospitality for as long as you wish.”

Once again, the King gave them permission to take whatever they liked of his possessions. He offered them gold, jewels, furs. And of course, he also offered them the hand of his daughter.

“I regret that I have only one daughter, that I cannot give you both a bride. But the daughter I have is safe and alive and returned to me through your heroic efforts, and it would honor me beyond all measure if one of you fine men were to make her your wife.”

The knights had stayed silent as the King had proffered them his every possession. But at this, Sir Cas spoke.

“We are so happy, your highness, to reunite you with your daughter. We desire no more reward than that happiness. Our life is one of wayfaring, wandering across the land in service to those who may need us. We keep nothing more than we can carry, and have no use for riches. And as for a bride, well, I am already married to the love of my life.”

Sir Cas turned his eyes to his fellow rider, who spoke in his turn. “As am I,” Sir Dean said with a grin.

They shared a look of such warmth, such affection, that the King at last understood the nature of their profound bond. He knew then that there was no jewel he could give them which could surpass the value of their deep and pure love. With tears in his eyes, he thanked the men one more time for rescuing the Princess, then watched as they rode off together, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184177388066/april-14-princess-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
